


Books of Magic

by BC_Casdiara



Series: Tes Femslash week 2020 [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/F, I can't believe there aren't any vestige x valaste fanfics, Mages Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC_Casdiara/pseuds/BC_Casdiara
Summary: Tesfemslash week 2020Day 2 - MagicBlank pages, two stacks of books and a quill.“Ahk always asks herself why couldn’t old Shalidor write in a know language. Nordic, who knows!” Ahkarajii said. It had been hours since Valaste and her began the hard work of translating a special tome Shalidor left for them in Eyevea’s library. Except the nord mage had written it in some unknown idiom neither of them had ever seen before.
Relationships: Valaste/Female Vestige
Series: Tes Femslash week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644088
Kudos: 4
Collections: TES: Femslash Week 2020





	Books of Magic

Blank pages, two stacks of books and a quill. 

“Ahk always asks herself why couldn’t old Shalidor write in a know language. Nordic, who knows!” Ahkarajii said. It had been hours since Valaste and her began the hard work of translating a special tome Shalidor left for them in Eyevea’s library. Except the nord mage had written it in some unknown idiom neither of them had ever seen before.

Valaste chuckled as Ahk continued to mutter complaints. She had long lost account of all the days they had spent together exploring the secrets of this ancient island. Pleasant mornings studying the many rare plants and their magical properties. Warm afternoons swimming in the more private corners of the place. Chill evenings studying as many books as they could find. She smiled at the lovely memories.

Valaste’s mind was taken out of this sweet moment when her eyes scanned an specific word in the middle of a thousand ones.  _ Var. _ The word echoed in her mind. She traced the letters with the tip of her fingers. 

She remembered hearing this word before. Ahk’s sister, Zahyla, would mutter something to do with it before certain battles. She had said it to Ahkarajii when the khajiit had to fight Haskill.

“Fusozay var dar.” She hand’t noticed she said it outloud.

“What ?” Ahk’s ears shot up at the sound of such phrase leaving Valaste’s lips. 

“Zahyla said it to you once. Fusozay var dar.” Valaste instinctively held one of Ahk’s hands as she talked.

“Yes, yes,  _ kill without qualm _ . This one’s sister always says this. Khajiit never understood why.”

“What  _ var  _ means ?”

“Oh, it’s life.”

Valaste’s eyes widened and shone as she quickly turned back to the book.

“Fahlbthar is something like unbind in dwemeris. Nagaia is Ayleidoon for death. Var is life in ta’agra.”

“Ahk does not follow, dear.”

“It’s a pattern.” Valaste explained excitedly, lacing her fingers with Ahk’s. “Dwemeris, Ayleidoon and then Ta’gra. Unbind, death and life. One of the paragraphs had a word akin to gem. Perhaps something about soul gems ?”

Ahkarajii stared in shock. She let go of Valaste’s hand, rubbed her eyes and leaned over the book. How did she miss so many words written in her own language ? She had to reminds herself to stop reading when tired. 

“I am in love with a genius!” Ahk laughed and turned to Valaste. With a swift movement, she put her hands on either sides of the elf’s face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Valaste melted against her as hands caressed her cheeks. 

  
  



End file.
